Crazy Love
by loveinthedark98
Summary: ¿Destinado o coincidido?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Rachel Berry, 18 años, último año de instituto y como cualquier adolescente quiere que la tortura acabe pronto.

Un día antes de entrar a clases, totalmente deprimida por cierto, iba caminando a la casa de su mejor amigo Kurt, esa noche tenía su "noche de reflexión" antes de entrar a clases, era una tradición dormir juntos esa noche y luego ir juntos. De pronto, suena su teléfono

-Rachel? -dice Kurt preocupado- necesito helado, mucho helado, trae por favor.

-Kuuuurt -dice enojada Rachel- estoy por llegar a tú casa, ¿es muy urgente?

-extremadamente urgente rach, o si no, no te lo pediría -y luego, cortó.

Entró a la tienda totalmente indignada por las ocurrencias de su amigo y sin darse cuenta golpeó a una persona, a una chica para ser más específicos

-Oh! Lo siento muchísimo, perdóneme por favor -dijo suplicando y recogiendo sus cosas que habían caído.

-No te preocupes -dijo la chica tranquilamente- no es nada.

-okay, entonces puedo seguir mi camino -dijo la morena avergonzada y por primera vez mirando a la chica- ehh, soy Rachel por cierto- dijo totalmente embobada.

-Quinn Fabray -dijo educadamente la rubia.

Quinn Fabray, sostenía orgullosamente su título, al fin después de 5 años, podía decir que era Profesora de educación física.

-Q! -dice Santana, su mejor amiga- al fin! De más está decirte que podemos crear una asociación -dice negociando con una sonrisa maligna- tú, profesora de ed. Física, yo, doctora con mención en kinesiologia, accidenta a tus alumnos y yo los curo -dice con tono soñador.

-Ni lo sueñes Santana -dice indignada- no puedo hacer eso, es ilegal y aunque fuera legal, no haría negocios contigo.

-Eres una perra Fabray -dice enojada- ya veremos

-sí como no -dice la rubia.

-Les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo año -dice el director alegremente- pero antes de terminar con éste acto, le daremos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante del cuerpo docente -dice contento- Quinn Fabray, profesora de ed. Física.

Mientras todos aplaudian, Rachel sentada en las gradas miraba en shock a Kurt

-Rach... Rach?... RACHEL BERRY! -Dice gritando

-Kurt por dios, deja de gritar -dice Rachel

-No me respondías diva -dice tranquilo- ¿pasa algo con la nueva profesora? -Dice burlesco

-La conozco Kurt -dice mirándola- ayer cuando compré tú helado la golpee, accidentalmente obvio -dice sonriendo al recordar- es hermosa Kurt.

-Rachel ni lo pienses -dice llamando si atención con la mano- está prohibido, es la profesora por dios!

-Lo sé lo sé -dice divertida- sólo decía, no es como si la invitara a salir o algo -dice burlesca.

En el otro lado del gimnasio Quinn miraba al frente.

-Rachel? -susurra.

########################

Y el instinto parece escrito porque estás ahí, porque estás aquí-8-


	2. Chapter 2

Primer Día.

Quinn se dirigía nerviosa a su primera clase en ese instituto, iba nerviosa, como cualquier profesora nueva en cualquier otro lugar; se acercó a la sala luego de pedir indicaciones a un inspector. Desde afuera pudo notar los gritos de sus futuros alumnos, trago nerviosa y abrió la puerta

-B.. Bue.. Hmmm -carraspeo para luego seguir hablando- Buenos días niños -dijo con una voz más firme, pero nadie respondió, todos seguían en su mundo alterno a la realidad -Buenos días -trató una vez más casi gritando, pero nada...- Bue...

-SILENCIO -gritó alguien casi al final de la sala- más respeto por favor -gritó una vez más.

Quinn se inclinó hacia un lado para ver quien había gritado y su sorpresa fue máxima cuando vio a Rachel mirándola y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba completamente en silencio gracias a ella

-Buenos días -dijo una vez más recibiendo varias respuestas- soy Quinn Fabray, su nueva profesora de educación física -dijo más firme esta vez- espero que lo que acaba de pasar no vuelva a repetirse, si mi información no falla, ustedes están en su último año, cuiden su comportamiento y de esa forma conmigo cuidarán sus calificaciones ¿está claro? -Dijo la rubia viendo como sus alumnos movían su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Profesora Fabray -dijo una voz masculina en el fondo- ¿puede explicarnos cómo serán sus clases? La otra profesora nos separaba, hombres y mujeres

Quinn lo miró y vio a un chico alto y rubio que la miraba expectante

-No -dijo ella- conmigo no será así, me gusta trabajar de igual manera para todos, sin excepciones -dijo mirando de una forma general a todos sus alumnos- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí -escuchó sorprendida la rubia- ¿va a preguntar nuestros nombres, profesora? -como no, era Rachel que la miraba con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa divertida

-S.. Sí -dijo la rubia nerviosa- por su puesto que sí, voy a tomar la lista y cuando diga su nombre levantan la mano -dijo tomando asiento en el escritorio- ¿de acuerdo? -Una vez más, todos asintieron.

Rachel salía de la sala indignada, dios! Como odiaba las clases de educación física, ella no tenía mal cuerpo, al contrario, sólo pensaba que las clases de educación física en los colegios eran demasiado estructuradas para su gusto, ella era más libre, le gustaba hacer deporte al aíre libre, andar en bicicleta con su mejor amigo, trekking con su mejor amigo, o solamente caminar por los lados tranquilos de la cuidad, con su mejor amigo.

-Por favor que alguien me salve de esta tortura -decía Rachel dramáticamente a Puck, su otro mejor amigo, que la miraba feo- sabes cuanto odio esto Noah, no me mires así.

-Tranquila Rach -dijo divertido cargándola en su espalda y caminando al gimnasio- ya verás como la hora pasa rápido y tocarán el timbre y tendrás que juntarte con tú "otro mejor amigo" -dijo celoso pero con un gesto divertido- y saldrás a almorzar y, como todos los días, no volverás -dijo soltando una carcajada

-Imbécil -gritó Rachel tratando de bajarse de la espalda del chico, pero éste no se lo permitió, al contrario la cambió de posición, ahora se encontraba en uno de sus hombros- Bájame! -gritó una vez más sin recibir respuesta, hasta que se rindió y se calló.

Al llegar al gimnasio, se dio cuenta de que habían sido los últimos, sintió como Puck la bajaba lentamente bajo la miraba de la profesora

-Perdón -dijo Puck- fue mi culpa

-Relaciones amorosas fuera de mi clase- dijo Quinn que lo miró de mala manera y luego a ella -¿quedó claro? -dijo enojada

-Pe... -dijo Rachel, pero Quinn se dio vuelta y comenzó a darle explicaciones a los demás y ella se acercó

-Quiero que nos reunamos en una de las esquinas -dijo moviéndose y seguida por los demás- lo que haremos es correr lo más rápido que puedan a la otra esquina cruzando diagonalmente -dijo señalando la esquina- y luego volver trotando suavemente por uno de los lados -dijo señalando el lado izquierdo- 20 veces -dijo seria, pero al ver la cara de Rachel lo único que hizo fue sonreír divertida y acercarse a ella que seguía en shock mirando a sus compañeros que empezaban a desplazarse hacia la esquina y formando una fila -Tranquila, no te darás cuenta cuando termines -dijo Quinn divertida- ahora anda con tus compañeros- dijo la rubia viendo como Rachel se desplazaba a sus compañeros.

-Profesora -gritó el mismo niño rubio de la sala- estamos listos

-Pueden empezar -gritó Quinn tocando su silvato para dar inicio al calentamiento

Pasaron los minutos y casi todos los demás habían terminado, bueno, casi todos, pensó cuando vio a Rachel que aún seguía corriendo

-¿Listo Rachel? -dijo cuando pasó por al lado de ella trotando una vez más y negando con la cabeza -Hey! -dijo llamando su atención- puedes parar, ven acá un momento -dijo señalando las gradas en donde se encontraban sus compañeros

-Gracias -dijo Rachel cuando pasó por al lado de ella

-Bueno alumnos, después de esto y por ser mi primera clase con ustedes los dejaré jugar a lo que deseen, pueden separarse si quieren.

Quinn observó como los hombres hacían un grupo y las mujeres otro, y los primeros se acercaron a ella y le avisaron que jugarían football y una de las mujeres hizo lo mismo comentandole que jugarían handball.

Pasaron los minutos y terminó el tiempo de los hombres y como siempre ellos no querían dejar de jugar, pero debían hacerlo para dejarle espacio a las niñas. Todas pasaron e hicieron dos grupos, se pusieron en posiciones y empezaron a jugar. Fue un juego bastante limpio pero el tiempo se acababa y debían terminar, por lo cual llamó a todos a las gradas nuevamente

-Bueno alumnos y alumnas -dijo cuando todos se sentaron- fue un placer haber trabajado hoy con ustedes y creo que es tiempo de que se vallan a las duchas -terminó y vio como todos salían corriendo, ella se acercó al otro extremo del gimnasio para ir a buscar sus cosas.

En el otro extremo se encontraba Rachel y Puck que hablaban ambos aún sentados con la excusa de que debían esperar un rato más, hasta que decidieron ponerse de pié pero...

-Aaaggghhh -gritó Rachel llamando la atención de Puck que ya caminaba a la salida- Puck! Algo anda mal -dijo sin poder moverse

-Rachel -gritó corriendo a su lado- pero, ¿qué pasó?- dijo asustado al ver la cara de dolor que tenía su amiga- Profesora Fabray -gritó al verla a punto de salir por la otra salida del gimnasio- venga por favor

Quinn se asustó al escuchar los gritos de su alumno, pero más se asustó cuando se acercó y vio a Rachel sentada casi llorando

-Dios Rachel -dijo asustada sentándote a su lado- ¿Que sucedió?

-No lo sé -respondió Rachel- estaba todo bien pero me puse de pié y me dolió mucho la pierna y no pude caminar, no sé que pasó -dijo abrazando a su amigo que se encontraba al lado de ella

-Umm -dijo la rubia- por cosas legales no puedo tocarte para ver que pasa, pero te recomendaría que fueras a ver a la enfermera, por los síntomas diría que es una contractura muscular, me ha pasado y duele unos días, debes evitar hacer actividades pesadas y creo que no habrá más educación física para ti por lo menos hasta la próxima semana -dijo divertida mientras se ponía de pié- Noah, ¿verdad? -preguntó al chico que miraba preocupado a Rachel que ahora se volvía hacia ella y le asentía con la cabeza- lleva a Rachel a enfermería y trata de que no apoye su pierna por favor -y así salió

-Rach? -dijo Puck- ¿Conoces a esa profesora fuera del instituto o fue idea mía? -dijo mirándola salir- se veía muy preocupada

-Yo? -dijo riéndose Rachel- Jamás en la vida la había visto.


End file.
